nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Magier
Magier vernichten ihre Feinde gewöhnlich mit der Kraft der Elemente - Feuer, Eis und das Arkane sind ihr Metier. Als Robenklasse, deren stärkste Fähigkeit das Austeilen massiver Schäden über große Entfernung hinweg ist, sind sie darauf spezialisiert, Elementarblitze auf einzelne Ziele zu feuern oder pure Zerstörung auf Feindesgruppen herab regnen zu lassen. Weiterhin können Magier die Zauberfähigkeiten ihrer magienutzenden Verbündeten verbessern, Nahrungsmittel für Kampfpausen herbeizaubern und durch ihre Portalfähigkeiten mitsamt ihren Kameraden in Sekundenschnelle in weit entfernte Länder reisen. http://wow-europe.com Allgemeines Nur besonders talentierte Schüler mit einer unerschütterlichen Disziplin sind in der Lage, auf dem harten Pfad des Magiers zu bestehen. Die arkane Magie der Magier ist sowohl mächtig als auch gefährlich, weshalb sie nur hingebungsvollen Magiebegabten offenbart wird. Um eine Störung ihrer Zauber zu vermeiden, tragen Magier ausschließlich Stoffrüstungen, die sie mit arkanen Schilden und Verzauberungen verstärken. Feinde halten sich Magier vom Leib, indem sie mächtige Feuersäulen beschwören, die Gegner in der Ferne verbrennen oder ganze Gebiete zur Eruption bringen, um feindliche Gruppen zu versengen. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/mage World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor erhalten alle Magier-Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Arkan: Meisterschaft * Feuer: Kritischer Trefferwert * Frost: Mehrfachschlag World of Warcraft: Legion * Ordenshalle: Die Halle des Wächters (Dalaran (Legion)) Mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion dienen die Klassenänderungen beim Magier eher dazu, alle Könnensstufen beim bestehenden Gameplay zu unterstützen und ein paar Verbesserungen durchzuführen, die das Magierleben leichter machen. Ein einfaches Beispiel hierfür wäre, dass ihr mit 'Erfrischungen herbeizaubern' ab sofort automatisch einen Stapel Essen erhaltet, wenn ihr alleine Abenteuer bestreitet, oder einen gedeckten Tisch, wenn ihr in Gruppen oder Schlachtzügen seid. Artefaktwaffen Magier haben als Meister des Arkanen drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Arkan, Feuer und Frost. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Arkanmagier nutzen Aluneth, Großstab der Magna, eine mächtige, sagenumwobene Waffe aus alten Zeiten, die im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion ihren Wert mehr als bewiesen hat. * Gibt es für einen Feuermagier eine bessere Waffe als das Schwert Felo'melorn, dessen Name „Flammenstoß“ bedeutet? Diese Waffe hat schon viele Einsätze erlebt und wird sich im bevorstehenden Kampf als unbezahlbar erweisen. * Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi ist die perfekte Waffe für einen Frostmagier, denn schon ihr Name wird die Herzen der Gegner vor Furcht erstarren lassen. Dieser Großstab wurde vom ersten Wächter von Tirisfal geführt und ist schon in vielen Kämpfen zum Einsatz gekommen. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Magiers, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Magier Spezialisierungen thumb|right|300px Es gibt drei Ausrichtungen, auf die ein Magier sich spezialisieren kann: Arkane Magie, Feuermagie und Frostmagie. Im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Klassen haben Magier eine sehr starke Position inne, sowohl thematisch als auch im Bezug auf die Mechaniken. Zwischen Arkan-, Feuer- und Frostmagiern gibt es große Unterschiede, da sich die verschiedenen Zauberwirker klar auf eine der drei Magievarianten spezialisieren, wobei jede von diesen über einschlägige Mottos und einheitliche Eigenschaften verfügt. Arkane Magie manipuliert Zeit und Raum und kontrolliert den Manafluss. Feuermagie setzt eine zerstörerische Kraft frei, die sich wild und zügellos ausbreitet. Frostmagie verlangsamt und kontrolliert Feinde als Vorbereitung für vernichtende Angriffe. Arkan Der Arkanmagier ist ein Enthüller von Geheimnissen, der den Zu- und Abfluss unglaublicher mystischer Energien ins Gleichgewicht bringt. Beispielloses Können ist nötig, um die Unbeständigkeit des Universums zu manipulieren. Diese Zauberwirker reizen die Macht des magischen Wissens bis an ihre Grenzen aus und gehen dabei manchmal auch bis an ihre eigenen – was sie zu einem Risiko für alles und jeden um sie herum macht. Wenn sie diese Kunst jedoch beherrschen, können sie einen Schwall unaufhaltsamer Macht auf ihre Gegner loslassen und auffrischende Energien nutzen, um ihren Angriff bis zum Ende der Schlacht fortzusetzen. Arkane Magie ist die optimale Mischung aus Zauberkraft und Wirksamkeit. Das Wissen darüber bedeutet Macht. Zu den Magiern, die sich auf die Arkane Magie spezialisiert haben, gehören z. B. die Arkanisten und Herbeizauberer. World of Warcraft TCG: Arkane Intelligenz Arkane Energien durchströmen sie, wenn sie tief aus ihrer eigenen Kraft zehren. Es ist wichtig, dass Magier selbst dort nach dem Fluss der Magie zu suchen, wo sie ihn am wenigsten erwarten. World of Warcraft TCG: Geistesblitz Für die, die gelernt haben, sich aus ihrer Kraft zu nähren, ist die Quelle der Magie unerschöpflich. World of Warcraft TCG: Hervorrufung Feuer Auch wenn alle würdigen Magier unübertroffene Experten im Einsatz von Magie und dieser voll und ganz ergeben sind, sind diejenigen, die die Kräfte des Feuers gemeistert haben, in der Regel ein wenig wagemutiger als die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Zunft. Sehen sie sich einer Bedrohung gegenüber, lassen sie sie kurzerhand in einem famosen Flammensturm aufgehen. Wenn man sein Leben dem eingehenden Studium der feurigen Mächte widmet, ist ein Hang zur Brandstiftung fast unvermeidlich. Daher setzen diese Magier ihre Gegner voller Stolz (und manchmal auch mit großem Vergnügen) in Brand. Hält man ihre Vorliebe, Dingen beim Brennen zuzusehen, jedoch für mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung, so tut man dies auf eigene Gefahr. Alle Magier sind Pyromanen…zumindest ein wenig... World of Warcraft TCG: Versengen Feuermagier konzentrieren sich bei ihrem Training nun darauf, das Potenzial und die Wirkung ihrer Feuersprüche zu maximieren. Sie sind der Meinung, dass andere mit Zahlen und Wahrscheinlichkeiten rechnen können, solange sie wollen. - Was am Ende aber wichtig ist, ist Feuer. Ihre Macht kommt dabei aus den Feuerlanden selbst. Sie können sich mit prasselndem Feuer schützen, denn manchmal ist dieser direkte Ansatz der beste World of Warcraft TCG: Prasselndes Feuer, da Feuer alles verzehrt, was ihm als Nahrung geboten wird. World of Warcraft TCG: Flammenbogen Feuermagier sind sogar fähig, einen Drachenodem zu speien und hinterlassen ihre Feinde meist innen roh und außen verbrannt. Wenn sie ihren Gegner eliminieren können, ist ihr eigenes Wohlergehen oftmals irrelevant. - Solange sie sich selbst dabei nicht in die Luft sprengen. World of Warcraft TCG: Öl fürs Feuer Zu den Magiern, die sich auf die Feuermagie spezialisiert haben, gehören z. B. die Blutmagier und trollischen Feuerrufer. * Zitat: "Natürlich könnt Ihr Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Man kann alles mit Feuer bekämpfen." - Pyrotexzündgewebe (Stoffrüstung, Hände) Frost Frostmagier stechen unter ihren Magierkollegen heraus, weil es bei ihrer Magievariante darum geht, die Fähigkeiten ihrer Gegner unter Kontrolle zu halten. Magier, die dem Frost gebieten, setzen ihre Fähigkeiten auf dem Schlachtfeld eiskalt ein und halten ihre Gegner gefangen, um ihnen mit frostigen Zaubern auf den Leib zu rücken. Oftmals kommen ihre Klingen nicht einmal in die Nähe des Zauberwirkers, bevor sie sich im Würgegriff der eisigen Kälte wiederfinden. Der Frostmagier verströmt frostige Zauberkraft, während sich um ihn herum Eiszapfen bilden, die den eisigen Untergang all jener ankündigen, die sich ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübersehen. Man sagt, die Berührung eines Eismagiers sei so kalt wie sein Herz World of Warcraft TCG: Litori Frostburn, und wenn ein Feind gegen einen Frostmagier anstürmt, können die letzten zehn Schritte eine Ewigkeit dauern. World of Warcraft TCG: Frosttrichter Sie schützen sich mit einer frostigen Hüllen und wenn ihren Feinden kalt wird, verbringen diese dann eine Menge Zeit mit Zittern statt dem Zuschlagen. World of Warcraft TCG: Tief gefrieren Fähigkeiten thumb|right Meister des Eises können Blizzards herbeirufen, die in das Fleisch des Feindes schneiden und ihre Bewegungsfähigkeit einschränken. Falls ein Gegner diesen Angriff dennoch überleben sollte, kann der Magier ihn im Handumdrehen in ein harmloses Schaf verwandeln. Mächtige Magier können sogar Verbesserungen und Portale erschaffen, die den Geist ihrer Verbündeten schärfen und sie sofort an andere Orte auf der ganzen Welt bringen. Magier vernichten ihre Gegner mit arkanen Zauberformeln. Obwohl sie über mächtige Angriffszauber verfügen, sind Magier verletzlich und tragen nur leichte Rüstung, sodass sie vor allem Nahkampfangriffen gegenüber sehr verwundbar sind. Daher nutzen weise Magier ihre Zauber mit Bedacht, um ihre Feinde auf Abstand zu halten oder am Näherkommen zu hindern. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/mage * Blinzeln - Ein Blinzeln zur rechten Zeit macht den Unterschied zwischen einer guten Geschichte und einer tränenreichen Grabrede aus. Siehe dazu auch: "Blinzeln: Regeln & Vorschriften". (TCG HvA 48) * Erfrischungen herbeizaubern - Zaubert Manaspeisen herbei, die den Magier sowie seine Verbündeten mit etwas Essbarem versorgen. Herbeigezauberte Erfrischungen stellen unabhängig von der Stufe 100 % der Gesundheit und des Manas im Verlauf von 20 Sek. wieder her. Sie verschwinden, wenn Ihr Euch länger als 15 Minuten ausloggt. * Gegenzauber - Mit ihren Gegenzaubern sorgen Magier dafür, dass die Zaubersprüche ihrer Feinde oft das letzte sind, was sie niemals sagen werden. Hearthstone: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Magier, der Gegenzauber verwendet, und einem, der dies nicht tut? Letzterer bekommt öfters Pyroschläge ins Gesicht. Hearthstone * Magie verstärken - Intensiviert den Effekt hilfreicher Magie und erhöht sämtliche erhaltene Heilung für alle Gruppen- und Schlachtzugsmitglieder innerhalb von 100 Metern. * Portal - Die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen zwei Punkten ist diese Zauberformel. Sie lässt ein Portal entstehen, das Gruppenmitglieder, die es benutzen, zur gewünschten Hauptstadt teleportiert. Siehe dazu auch: "Portale sind KEINE Mülleimer!" und "Portale mit Köpfchen: Ein Memorandum über den richtigen Gebrauch von Portalen" * Unsichtbarkeit - Unsichtbarkeit als Form der Illusion erfreut sich seit den Tagen des Zweiten Krieges wieder großer Beliebtheit. Sie erzeugt ein magisches Feld um eine Person, das Licht ungehindert durchdringen lässt. Aus diesem Grund sehen normale Leute einfach durch die unsichtbare Person hindurch. Allerdings wird die Unsichtbarkeit aufgehoben, sobald von der unsichtbaren Person Angriffe oder Zauber versucht werden. * Verwandlung - siehe unten. 'Verwandlung' kann durch 'Geistesgegenwart' nicht zu einem Spontanzauber werden. * Zauberraub - Diese Fähigkeit raubt dem Ziel einen nützlichen magischen Effekt. Dadurch sind Schurken nicht die einzigen Diebe auf Azeroth. (TCG DdDP, 54) Arkan In WoW: Legion verpassen die Entwickler den bestehenden Elementen des Arkanmagiers einen gewissen Feinschliff. Zunächst einmal sind Arkane Aufladungen kein stapelbarer Schwächungseffekt mehr, sondern eine Ressource, die sich unter der Manaleiste befindet. Die eine bedeutende Änderung beim Gameplay ist die neue Meisterschaft, über die Arkanmagier verfügen und die die maximale Manamenge um einen gewissen Prozentsatz erhöht sowie den Bonusschaden durch Arkane Aufladungen erhöht. Das Arkane ist der Schlüssel zu Allem und aus dieser Quelle stammen z. B.: thumb|Berührung des Arkanen ([[TCG MdL, 54)]] * Arkanbeschuss - Schleudert mehrere Geschosse aus Arkanenergie auf das gegnerische Ziel, die schweren Arkanschaden verursachen. Verbraucht alle Arkanen Aufladungen. Pro Arkaner Aufladung wird der Schaden von 'Arkanbeschuss' erhöht und der Zauber trifft 1 zusätzlichen Gegner in der Nähe. * Arkane Intelligenz - Arkane Intelligenz erhöht die Intelligenz des Ziels. * Arkanes Geschoss - Feuert fünf Wellen arkaner Geschosse auf den Gegner ab, die pro Welle geringfügigen Arkanschaden verursachen. Erzeugt eine Arkane Aufladung. Pro Arkaner Aufladung wird der Schaden von 'Arkane Geschosse' erhöht. Jeder Eurer Schadenszauber gewährt eine Chance, 'Arkane Geschosse' auszulösen. Maximal 3 Aufladungen. Was Magierzauber angeht, so sind Arkane Geschosse zwar nicht das eindruckvollste, aber nichtdestrotz wird man sehen, dass sie recht effektiv sind. (TCG DdDP, 43) * Arkanschlag - Überzieht einen Gegner mit Energie, fügt ihm moderaten Arkanschaden zu und erzeugt eine Arkane Aufladung. Pro Arkaner Aufladung werden der Schaden von 'Arkanschlag' und die Manakosten erhöht. Jeder Schlag der arkanen Kraft trifft sein Ziel schneller als der davor. (TCG FdS, 38) * Hervorrufung - Stellt sofort 25 % Eures gesamten Manas und im Verlauf von 6 Sek. weitere 75 % Eures gesamten Manas wieder her. * Mana-Edelsteine - Zur arkanen Seite der Magie gehört auch die Fähigkeit, Mana-Edelsteine herstellen zu können. Dabei sind Magier einzigartig in dieser Fähigkeit, ohne alchemistische Hilfe Mana zur späteren Verwendung zu speichern. Wenn man genau hinschaut, sieht man die pure Essenz von Mana unter der Oberfläche dieser Edelsteine umherwirbeln. Es ist allerdings auch typisch Magier, ein Werk von solch vollkommener Schönheit zu beschwören, nur um es zu opfern. (TCG HvA 57; TCG FdS 42; TCG KdG 55) * Manaschild - Das Manaschild absorbiert Schaden und entzieht stattdessen Mana. Ein Magier kann dadurch Mana sowohl für die Defensive als auch für die Offensive formen. (TCG DdDP, 52) * Meisterschaft: Koryphäe - Erhöht die Geschwindigkeit Eurer Manaregeneration und Eure maximale Manamenge. 'Arkane Aufladungen' erhöhen den durch betroffene Zauber verursachten Schaden. * Verzerrung - Spontanzauber. Für die nächsten Sekunden wird die Abklingzeit von 'Blinzeln' nicht ausgelöst, wenn Ihr diese Fähigkeit einsetzt. ; Nicht mehr implementierte Zauber: * Verbesserter Gegenzauber - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Passiv. Euer 'Gegenzauber' bringt das Ziel auch bis Abbruch lang zum Schweigen. Feuer thumb|Drei Magier im Kampf In WoW: Legion entfernen die Entwickler die globale Abklingzeit von 'Infernoschlag', damit ihr diesen Zauber freier und intuitiver einsetzen könnt, um 'Kampfeshitze' auszulösen. Die Überarbeitung von 'Einäschern' stellt eine weitere große Änderung dar. Diese Fähigkeit ist unglaublich komplex, für die meisten schwer zu verstehen. Die Entwickler überarbeiten diesen Zauber, damit er sich klar und deutlich in die Feuerrotation einfügt und keinen derartigen Schwankungen mehr unterliegt. * Drachenodem - Ersetzt 'Kältekegel' für Feuermagier. Der Desorientierungseffekt von 'Drachenodem' hat die gleiche abnehmende Wirkung wie alle anderen Hypnoseeffekte. * Einäschern - Hüllt Euch in Flammen und erhöht dadurch Eure kritische Trefferchance. Gewährt Euch zudem Meisterschaft in Höhe Eures kritischen Trefferwerts. * Feuerball - Der Feuerball schleudert eine glühende Kugel hinaus, die moderaten Feuerschaden verursacht. * Feuerschlag - Feuerschlag überzieht den Feind mit Feuerschaden. * Flammenstoß - Flammenstoß lässt eine Feuersäule niedergehen, die alle Feinde im Gebiet verbrennt, ihnen direkten Feuerschaden und zusätzlich einige Sekunden lang weiteren Feuerschaden zufügt. * Infernoschlag - Überzieht den Gegner mit moderatem Feuerschaden. 'Infernoschlag' trifft immer kritisch. 'Infernoschlag' unterliegt nicht der globalen Abklingzeit und kann eingesetzt werden, während andere Zauber verwendet werden. * Kampfeshitze - Passiv. Erzielt Ihr zwei kritische, direkten Schaden verursachende Treffer hintereinander, wird Euer nächster 'Pyroschlag' oder 'Flammenstoß' zu einem Spontanzauber und der Schaden durch 'Entzünden' verdoppelt. * Meisterschaft: Entzünden - Euer Ziel erleidet im Verlauf von Zeit zusätzlichen Feuerschaden, den Ihr mit Euren Zaubern 'Feuerball', 'Infernoschlag', 'Versengen', 'Pyroschlag' und 'Flammenstoß' verursacht. Wenn dieser Effekt erneut ausgelöst wird, bevor seine Dauer abläuft, wird der verbleibende Schaden dem neuen Effekt von 'Entzünden' hinzugefügt. Eure Effekte von 'Entzünden' können sich auf einen anderen Gegner in der Nähe ausweiten. * Pyroschlag - Schleudert einen immensen feurigen Felsen, der beträchtlichen Feuerschaden verursacht. * Welt in Flammen - Der Weg der Brennenden Legion verbrannte Azeroth und hinterließ auf ihrem Pfad nichts als Schutt und Asche. World of Warcraft TCG: Welt in Flammen Dieses Talent erhöht die kritische Trefferchance von 'Flammenstoß', 'Pyroschlag', 'Druckwelle', 'Drachenodem', 'Lebende Bombe', 'Blizzard' und 'Arkane Explosion'. Frost Frostmagier sind sehr effektive Zauberwirker. In WoW: Legion haben sich die Entwickler darauf konzentriert, einen bestimmten Sonderfall in seinem Zauberbuch zu korrigieren: 'Frostfeuerblitz'. Die Frage war, wie es sein konnte, dass ein Zauber, der scheinbar Frost und Feuer kombiniert, nicht einfach als Wasserpfütze zu Füßen des Gegners endet. Sie haben 'Frostfeuerblitz' entfernt und ab sofort nimmt 'Gefrorene Kugel' seinen Platz unter den zentralen Zaubern des Frostmagiers ein. * Eisige Finger - Passiv. Erfolgreiche Treffer mit 'Frostblitz' sowie Ticks Eurer Zauber 'Blizzard' und 'Gefrorene Kugel' eine Chance, Euch den Effekt 'Eisige Finger' zu gewähren. Dadurch hat Euer nächster Einsatz von 'Eislanze' einen Effekt, als wäre das Ziel eingefroren. Zudem wird der Schaden von 'Eislanze' erhöht. * Eislanze - Spontanzauber. Feuert schnell einen Eissplitter auf ein gegnerisches Ziel, der ihm geringfügigen Frostschaden zufügt. Der Schaden von 'Eislanze' gegen eingefrorene Ziele wird verdoppelt. * Eisschutz - Der Einfriereffekt von 'Eisschutz' unterliegt der gleichen abnehmenden Wirkung wie alle andere Bewegungsunfähigkeitseffekte. * Frostblitz - Schleudert einen Frostblitz auf den Gegner, der moderaten Frostschaden verursacht und seine Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit verringert. Schwere Plattenrüstungen zu tragen ist für Krieger z.B. schon Strapaze genug, auch ohne noch achtzig Pfund Eis herumschleppen zu müssen. World of Warcraft TCG: Frostblitz * Frostnova - Frostnova fügt in der Nähe befindlichen Feinden Frostschaden zu und friert sie bis einige Sekungen lang ein. Erlittener Schaden kann den Effekt unterbrechen. Abklingzeit 30 Sek. Damit werden z.B. Verfolger buchstäblich in ihren Spuren eingefroren. World of Warcraft TCG: Frostnova * Gefrorene Kugel - Feuert eine Kugel aus wirbelndem Eis ab, die allen gegnerischen Zielen in der Nähe jede Sekunde geringfügigen Frostschaden zufügt. Gewährt 1 Aufladung von 'Eisige Finger', sobald die Kugel ein Ziel erreicht. Ziele, die von der gefrorenen Kugel getroffen wurden, werden verlangsamt. * Hirnfrost - Passiv. Euer 'Frostblitz' hat eine Chance, die Abklingzeit von 'Gefrorene Kugel' zurückzusetzen. Das Gefühl dabei ist ungefähr so, als wenn man zuviel von Tigule und Forors Eiscreme auf einmal verschlungen hätte. TCG: Hirneiskälte * Kälteeinbruch - Kälteeinbruch schließt bei Aktivierung die Abklingzeit aller gerade gewirkten Frostzauber ab. * Kältekegel - Fügt Zielen in einem kegelförmigen Bereich vor dem Zaubernden Frostschaden zu und verlangsamt sie. * Meisterschaft: Eiszapfen - Wenn Ihr Gegnern mit Eurem Zauber 'Frostblitz' Schaden zufügt, wird Schadens in Form eines Eiszapfens gespeichert. Zusätzlich wird der Schaden, den Euer Wasserelementar verursacht, erhöht. Es können bis zu 5 Eiszapfen gleichzeitig gespeichert werden. Alle überschüssigen Eiszapfen werden automatisch abgefeuert. Das Wirken von 'Eislanze' lässt die gespeicherten Eiszapfen nacheinander auf das Ziel niedergehen. * Tieffrieren - Tieffrieren betäubt ein eingefrorenes Ziel und fügt Zielen, die dauerhaft gegen Betäubungseffekte immun sind, Schaden zu. Dem Ziel zugefügter Schaden kann den Effekt von 'Tieffrieren' aufheben (gleiche Schadensmenge wie bei 'Frostnova'). * Wasserelementar herbeirufen - Zu den bedeutendsten Fähigkeiten der Zauberer gehört, dass sie Wasserelementargeister herbeirufen können, die ihre Kameraden im Kampf unterstützen. Diese wuchtigen Wassergestalten, die selbst über keinerlei Verstand verfügen, können enorme Schäden durch Feinde ertragen und gleichzeitig selbst gewaltige Hiebe austeilen. Wasserelementare waren im Ersten Krieg ein bevorzugtes Werkzeug der Zauberer von Azeroth; nun sind die verzauberten Kreaturen gekommen, um abermals die Verteidiger der Freiheit zu unterstützen. * Zertrümmern - Passiv. Multipliziert die kritische Trefferchance Eurer Zauber gegen eingefrorene Ziele und erhöht diese Chance zusätzlich. Talente Die Talente des Magiers konzentrieren sich auf die Verbesserung der einzelnen Schulen der Magie: schnelle, aggressive Feuerzauber, kontrollierende Frostzauber und schmerzhafte, weit reichende Arkanzauber. Arkan * Beflügelung - Passiv. 'Arkanschlag' und 'Arkane Geschosse' gewähren zusätzliches Tempo. Dieser Effekt ist stapelbar. Der Effekt wird entfernt, wenn Ihr 'Arkanbeschuss' einsetzt. Feuer * Funkensturm - Werft Funken, die in einem Bogen fliegen und Gegnern, die sie treffen, jeweils geringfügigen Feuerschaden zufügen. Frost * Gletscherstachel - Zaubert einen riesigen Eisstachel herbei und integriert Eure bereits bestehenden Eiszapfen in ihn. Er durchbohrt Euer Ziel und verursacht beträchtlichen Schaden, zuzüglich des in Euren Eiszapfen gespeicherten Schadens. Zum Wirken werden 5 Eiszapfen benötigt. Friert das Ziel zudem an Ort und Stelle fest. Dieser Effekt kann durch verursachten Schaden unterbrochen werden. Passiv: 'Eislanze' feuert keine Eiszapfen mehr ab. Weiteres Rassenspezifische Unterscheidungen * Blutelfenmagier (z.B. Arkanist, Blutmagier, Magister / Magistrix, Magister des Sonnenzorns) * Draeneimagier * Gnomenmagier * Goblinmagier * Menschenmagier (Erzmagier, Kampfmagier, Zauberer) * Nachtelfenmagier * Orcmagier * Pandarenmagier * Trollmagier (z.B. Feuerrufer) * Untoter Magier * Worgenmagier * Zwergenmagier Teleportation und Portalzauber Im Warcraft-Universum gibt es eine gewisse Instabilität, die von gekonnt eingesetzter arkaner Magie ausgenutzt werden kann. Ein amüsantes Beispiel dafür ist der Verwandlungszauber, der es Magiern gestattet, selbst den blutrünstigsten Feind in eine harmlose Kreatur zu verwandeln. Im Fall von Teleportation und Portalerschaffung können Magier ihr Wissen des Arkanen dazu verwenden, das Gewebe der Realität zu verzerren und somit die Distanz zwischen zwei Punkten aufzuheben. Der Erklärung dieses Vorgangs könnte ich ganze Bände widmen, aber ich kürze es einfach folgendermaßen ab: Die Erstellung eines Portals ist eine externe Bemühung, die Distanz zwischen zwei Punkten zu eliminieren, wohingegen Teleportation eine interne Bemühung darstellt, die den Magier sozusagen selbst zu einem Portal macht. Dabei ist darauf hinzuweisen, dass lernende Magier oft davor gewarnt werden, diese beiden Vorgänge kurz nacheinander zu versuchen. Die Zerstörung Draenors (heute bekannt als die Scherbenwelt) dient diesen neuen Schülern als eindringliches Mahnmal. Blizzard Entertainment: Fragen an die kreative Entwicklung #4 Verwandlungen Der standardmäßige Verwandlungszauber verwandelt den Feind eine Zeit lang in ein Schaf. Während das Schaf herumwandert, kann es weder angreifen noch Zauber wirken, regeneriert sich aber sehr schnell. Jeglicher erlittene Schaden verwandelt das Ziel in seine normale Gestalt zurück. Vor langer Zeit wurde dieser Verwandlungszauber als höchste Beleidigung des Gegners betrachtet. Die größte Demütigung ist dabei nicht der Verlust von Sprache oder Kampffähigkeit, sondern die Möglichkeit, geschoren zu werden. Siehe dazu auch: "Verwandlung: Regeln & Vorschriften". World of Warcraft TCG: Megawandlung * Hase - Der "Foliant der Verwandlung: Hase" wird während des Nobelgartenfestes vom Nobelgartenverkäufer für 100 Nobelgartenschokolade verkauft. * Schildkröte - Der Foliant der "Verwandlung: Schildkröte" kann bei Gahz'ranka in Zul'Gurub erbeutet werden. * Schwarze Katze - Der "Foliant der Verwandlung: Schwarze Katze" wird für 2500 Gold von Endora Edelhaupt (Magiewaren) am Runenweberplatz in Dalaran verkauft. * Schwein - Der Zauber "Verwandlung: Schwein" kann von Magiern der Stufe 60 durch die Quest 60: Gespaltene Magie von Erzmagier Xylem in Azshara erlernt werden. Zitate * "Man kann niemals zu viel Mana haben." - Arkanomagierin Misti; Gnomenmagierin TCG TdG, 96 Verwandte Themen Literatur im Spiel Folgende lesbare Bücher und Schriften sind im Spiel World of Warcraft zu finden, die das Thema Magier behandeln: * Blinzeln: Regeln & Vorschriften * Das Schicksal von Lehrling Argoly‎ * Heute zu erledigen * Portale mit Köpfchen * Portale sind KEINE Mülleimer! * Verwandlung: Regeln & Vorschriften * Von den Tugenden der Magie Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Das T-13-Set für Magier und ein visueller Rückblick * Blizzard Entertainment: Crashkurs: Magier auf Stufe 90 (Video) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion: Klassenvorschau Magier (09.11.2015) Quellen Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Magier NSC Kategorie:Klasse: Magier